The present invention relates to high voltage electrical connectors, such as high voltage circuit breakers, switchgear, and other electrical equipment. Typical dielectric materials used in high voltage applications include air, oil, or sulfur hexafluoride (SF6) gas. Air requires a long distance between contacts in order to reduce the likelihood of arcing in high voltage (e.g., 5+kV) environments. Compared to air, oil requires shorter distances between contacts, but oil is subject to igniting when a fault occurs and may contain harmful polychlorinated biphenyls (PCBs). Like oil, SF6 gas requires relatively short distances between contacts, but use of SF6 gas is undesirable for environmental protection reasons.